That Chewing Gum
by ACCRK
Summary: Follow from the preview vid of Carla, Rob and Michelle at the factory. Sexual content.


_OK, so carter return has got me seriously going crazy. I know the storylines are a bit disappointing because we are due to see Carla suffering (again) so I thought I'd write a different idea here. It follows from the preview vid at the factory, so maybe watch that on the itv website before reading. My obsession for Ali King has grown over her 4 month break. It's time to have you back. _

_Comments and suggestions, please send them my way! twitter ACCRK_

_"What are these?"_ Carla asked in annoyance, holding up a pair of orange pants. _"These orange pants, Robert? These are going straight in the bin"_ she concluded, as chucked them in forcefully.

_"In case you're forgetting, there is a recession. This was a long term order, I've worked hard on getting us that order, and so has Michelle"_ Rob persisted, as he gave Michelle's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Carla sighed, her facial expressions clearly telling both Rob and Michelle that she was annoyed and angry. She took a deep breath, _"This place… is MY factory. I make the decisions. Me. Moi. All me"_  
Michelle gave a look of disapproval, she really wasn't appreciating Carla's negative attitude. She and Rob had worked hard on keeping the business afloat, and Carla didn't seem to be appreciating their hard work.

_"What?"_ Carla hissed, her annoyance now completely obvious.

Carla stood there with great authority, hips tilted, she seductively played with the chewing gum with her tongue. She tapped her fingers on her hips, and tapped her foot. She saw Rob getting more agitated, hating the fact that his big sister could wind him up so easily.

"_I've had enough of this. You want your factory back, take it. But I'm telling you this – you won't last 2 minutes"_ and at that note, he stormed out of the factory, sliding the door shut forcefully after him.

_"Joy to the world"_ Carla shouted. She smirked, happy with herself for winning the argument. That tongue sexily playing with the chewing gum.

Michelle got up from her seat and began to walk for the office door, following Rob's league.

_"Don't tell me you're going and all?"_

_"That was harsh, Carla. I love you, but give our kid a bit of gratitude, he's done really well"_

_"Oh no, you've slept with him haven't you?"_ Carla quizzed.

Michelle didn't justify Carla with an answer, she just shook her head and walked out of the office.

_"Knock, knock"_ Peter mocked knocking the door, and stepped into the factory office. He walked over to Carla and gave her a kiss. "Where are they then?"

_"Don't ask"_

_"Tell me"_

_"Rob's in a mood. Michelle followed him."_ She stated _"They're probably at it right now"_ she added

Peter chose to ignore her last comment, remembering how Carla could always jump to conclusions. _"And the workers?"_

_"I sent them home."_ She stood cockily in the centre of the office… **that chewing gum.**

Peter's eyes twitched. The woman he loved was looking sexier than ever. He couldn't help but stare at her. Carla raised her eyebrows, as if to ask Peter why he was staring. He walked over to her slowly, and held her hands in his – one of his favourite and most used move.

_"Come here, baby"_ Peter used his hands to brush the hair away from Carla's face. He tucked the strands behind her ears, and stared into her eyes._ "Don't stress"_

Carla leaned her forehead into his, and she sighed loudly. _"Take me back to LA…"_ she began

_"Hey, hey, hey"_ Peter stopped her._ "This is our home, our life. Our friends are here, our work, our everything"_ He kissed her forehead lightly

_"I know. I know. But I loved being with you in LA"_ **That chewing gum.**

Peter felt a slight shockwave travelling through his body. Was she trying to seduce him, or was she just acting normal?

Carla noticed Peter's face blush a little. _"I loved how we could do anything…"_ she continued _"anywhere"_ she whispered in his ear. That chewing gum.

Peter gulped. If she wasn't trying to seduce him before, she was now.

Peter turned the tables. _"Well if that's what's going to make you happy…"_ he began, and pushed her back so she fell onto the leather chair.

She gasped, shocked at Peter taking sudden authority. He wasted no time in undoing her blouse and throwing it across the office. Her breaths deepened and she flung her shoes across the office.

Peter eyed her up and down. He slowly reached for her abs, gently making his way around her back to undo her bra clasp. In one almost professional movement, he removed her bra and stared at her in awe. He proceeded to kiss her body forcefully, starting from her neck, tracing all the way down to her hip bone.

As the kisses grew softer as he descended her body, he looked up - his eyes met hers. She gave a nod of approval.

Peter slowly undid the zip of her jeans, and pulled them down her legs along with her underwear. He gripped his hands onto her thighs, and opened them slowly. He looked up once more. **That chewing gum.**

His head slowly lowered, he let his tongue trace along the inside of her thigh. Starting from the knee, and slowly getting closer to her opening. He could see her chest raise, and hear her breath deepen.

His tongue darted inside her, getting more forceful with each thrust. Carla's hips moved in sync with Peter's movements, she encouraged him to move deeper inside her.

Peter quickened his pace, he let his tongue enter her as far as it would go, and he held on to her thighs. Carla's breaths deepened again, she wanted to relieve the tension. She wanted the best orgasm she had ever had.

_"Are you close?"_

Carla couldn't answer. Her breaths were deep and rapid, a layer of thin sweat formed on her skin. Peter took the answer to be a yes.

His tongue proceeded to drive Carla wild – she could feel herself reaching her climax.

Carla used her finger to aid her orgasm. She gently touched on her sensitive clitoris. Rapid, deep breaths.

_"Oh god"_ she managed to say between breaths

Peter darted his tongue so deep inside her one more, and held onto her to thighs to give her the best satisfaction possible. Carla was sent crazy, she screamed in pleasure, and grabbed Peter's hair with her hands. The height of her orgasm, she felt so good she became light headed.

_"Oh god, oh god"_ she sighed, as she leaned her head back on the leather chair.

Peter got up from his knees and tidied himself up a little. _"So, will you give Weatherfield another chance?"_

_"If good things like that keep happening… I might"_ she smirked.** That chewing gum.**

Peter shook his head and laughed, secretly pleased with himself for being able to satisfy his girlfriend.

On walking out of the office, he noticed the orange pants in the bin. What a coincidence he thought, he didn't remember throwing her clothes that far. He reached for them in the bin, and chucked them at Carla.

_"Better get your clothes back on" he mocked "The underwear's a bit tacky for you?"_ he added, quizzing her about her unusual choice of orange underwear.

She didn't say a word. Just smiled. Finally, someone who knew her. Someone who agreed with her.

_"They're not mine, love"_ she stated, as Peter exited the office. **That chewing gum.**


End file.
